lazerteamthemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Hagan
Anthony Hagan is one of the major characters of Lazer Team, and a member of the Lazer Team. He wields the repulsor defensive gauntlet. Profile Prior to Lazer Team 1 During his tenure with the Milford Mustangs, Hagan missed an important block during the state championships. This resulted in Herman Mendoza breaking his leg, a permanent injury until the suit of power heals it. Lazer Team 1 Hagan is directing traffic at the Milford High School football game, where he is antagonized by Herman and Woody Johnson. He is then interrupted by drunk DETIA officers, who he attempts to pursue, but is instead called to remove Zach Spencer from a confrontation at the Ruby Lakes High School afterparty. There he encounters his daughter Mindy and proceeds to remove Zach. He sees illegal fireworks being set off and finds Herman and Woody, who are drunk. Hagan orders them to stop setting off the fireworks or they will be arrested, and Herman refuses, setting off the largest firework present. This shoots down the ship holding the suit of power. Hagan is the only member of the team to not take a piece of the suit of his own free will. Instead, when trying to take the pieces from Zach, the shield slips onto his hand. The suit then activates and bonds to the team. Hagan is the most cooperative dealing with DETIA and similar. He is the first shown to free himself when in the hospital, by activating the shield gauntlet. He effectively counters Adam during their four vs one fight, giving Zach a window to knock Adam out. Hagan allows the team to hide at his ex-wife's cabin. He is distracted by worg-possessed Mindy's distraction (food). He is the only member of the team to return to DETIA and offer to allow them to remove the suit. He also picks up Zach when Zach is detained after trying to enter the stadium alone. Relationships Mindy Hagan Hagan and Mindy have a seemingly strong father-daughter relationship. He respects her autonomy, even though he seems to dislike her dating Zach. He tries to defend her when they are threatened by the worg-possessed soldiers. Zach Spencer Hagan at first has a strong dislike of Zach, but at no point interferes with Zach's pursuit of Mindy. At the conclusion, he rescues Zach from the Milford Police, saying "I'm not always gonna be around to help you out, kid." Hagan's esteem of Zach seems to grow, and vice versa, to the point that Zach listens to Hagan's ideas in the final battle. Herman Mendoza Herman and Hagan were good friends at high school age. After the accident that broke Herman's leg, Herman retains bitterness towards Hagan, while Hagan would like to be forgiven. Their relationship at the end of Lazer Team 1 appears to be on the mend. Woody Johnson While Woody wields the helmet, Hagan is the de facto leader of the Lazer Team. Woody seems to bear him no ill will for this, and contributes observations to Hagan in a helpful manner. Category:Characters